Irish Roots
by Silver-tongued.Words
Summary: Elizabeth Ferral has a secret. She's been keeping it for almost over a decade now, and when it almost comes to life, she apparently must move to Forks, Washington, to keep it safe. Only she doesn't even have a clue about it. The town named after cutlery. And the Irish lass isn't who she always makes out to be. And why does tha' Jacob Black keep starin' a' her like a peacock?


Elizabeth Ferral gagged and barfed. At the same time. Over her crush's lap. On a date. In a picnic. He was _not_ happy.

"Fuck, Eliza! What the hell is wrong with you!" Nicholas MacDowell jumped up and attempted to brush off his shorts.

Oopsie- daisies. I did not just do that. That was so my bad.

"Gee, I'm really sorry, Nicholas. Guess your dog joke was just to funny, I couldn't resist showing you one of my funniest tricks." I smiled the best I could, which I do really well while trying not to laugh.

I mean, the poor dude's face was _hilarious. _He looked somewhere between disbelieving, disgusted and horrified. Did he really think that was my best joke? Damn, what an idiot.

Here, lemme explain. I'm Elizabeth Ferral and the girl standing behind the tree is my sister Danielle. She's taping the whole thing. Hey, I did have a crush on him, but that was_ before_ I found out he had a freakish Justin Beiber haircut and baby blue eyes. Yelck.

You see, me and my sister here do a show called 'Life at it's Craziest', and it's a massive hit and all on YouTube, and we're crazy popular because of it. We basically put up video's of hellish- embarrassing moments with people deal with on a daily basis, just to make them feel better, y'know.

And people do embarrassing things _all the time,_ no matter what the situation, so we provide emotional relief to the poor dudes out there.

This one time, we did a thing on this couple, which was me and my bestie Conor iHop (Yeah, that's his actual name, FYI) who were sittin' on a park bench, yeah? Then this dude runs by, (another bestie of mine, I have just two, Conor and Adam) and I_ accidentally _stepped on his shoelace, Adam really tripped an' almost cracked his old head on the bench. I got up and acted all worried, then tied his shoelace myself (damned god knows why I did) and then the jerk holds 'is other foot out, untied shoelace and I'mma all like 'wtf' man?

Yeah, you probably wouldn't get it if I explained it like this, but I'd tell you assured, that was our best one till date. Or so I thought, 'cause this one acting up better since poor Nicholas didn't even know what hit 'im. So his actin' was better, even though he went off thinkin' I did it on purpose, not for a hidden camera he ain't got no clue about.

I let out'a wild whoop which got a buncha' oldies starin' at me like I was the crazy one, instead o' the old lady sittin' there nodding her head like she was listening t' music while looking at a cute sophomore who was runnin' the track.

Lady, find someone ye' own age, and ye' ain't need ter' look a' pretty boys like a creeper ove' there.

Anyway, Ella (Yep, we call her that 'cause my name's Eliza and she'd ain't be the same) ran up 'an high- fived me cause the old fool Conor an' Adam were laughing their little butts off, instead o' going t' celebrate with me and my sister.

"Oi, knuckleheads, me and Elle're headin' of for Slushies, y'all join when you done laughing, 'kay?"

I ran off behind my sister who was getting into our car. Yep, I'm proud t' say it's a Porsche Carrera (1956, I know my cars) and she grinned, saying "That was the best one yet, Eliza. I'm going to put that up tonight." I smiled an' my phone rang (I'mma good age o' sixteen, ya can't say I ain't got a cell) and when I picked i' up you can be bettin' I wish I hadn't.

ELIZABETH JEAN FERRAL! YOU GET HOME RIGHT NOW, YOUNG LADY! AND TELL YOUR SISTER THAT HER CAMERA IS CONFISCATED FOR A WEEK!" Me ma yelled across the phone an' I winced a' her loud voice.

"A'right, a'right, ma, don' get ye' knickers in a twist, we're coming." I tried my best t' calm the old lass down but she bein' me mum an' all, she went righ' on and ranted her head off.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, MISSY! YOUR PRINCIPAL CALLED! YOU'VE BEEN EXPELLED! _AGAIN!_"

An' I did the worst thing that I could in the situation, I laughed an' me mum almost screamed.

"Shut your trap, Elizabeth, and get home right now." she said, her voice cold and I knew better tha' t' mess wit' her when she put tha' tone on.

"Yes, maám. Right away." I mock -saluted an' shut the phone, takin' a deep breath t' calm me poor frayed nerves.

"What did she say?" Danielle frowned and I grinned and replied "You ain't gettin' your camera back, now, Ella. Expelled, again."

Ella let out a loud laugh and I joined in.

Now, I know y' ain't find kids so happy te' be expelled from school, but damn, ye' see my school and ye' reminded o' a military school. Hence the bad remarks.

Hell, I gotta say, tha' the seventh school me an' Ella got expelled from, an' I be damned if our ol' mama send us to anothe' one.

We drove home 'n silence, undoubtedly worried, we were, 'cause ma could make quite a stir if she wanted t' and pa was never there t' control her. Yeah, me 'n Danielle are step- sisters', an' me pa died when I was born, an' ma married Ella's pa, an' he dies too, so it was all a bad story for t' three o' us.

Bu' I was adopted, so ma wasn't really... ma.

When we got home, Ella opened the door an' called "Mom, we're home!" But ma didn't answer. I got worried now, ma was _always_ there at home when we came back.

"Ma! What're ya doin' hidin' from us?" I called, quickly walking up t' our room, Ella following me.

I slammed t' door o' our room open and there was mum, packing suitcases. Naw, _our_ suitcases. She was throwin' all our clothes and belongings into t' two gigantic bags and I yelled "Ma! What in Blues Name are y' doin'? Gone offa your rocker, haven't you?"

Mum turned t' us and I wa' taken off guard by her expression. She was crying, tears streaming down her pretty face as she held out a roll of papers. Ella snatched it before I could put me hands on it an' read it, her face goin' pale.

What was written in tha' bundle of chopped down trees flattened out an' formed into paper?

I read i' over me sisters shoulder an' almost had a bloody heart attack.

It was a certificate o' something, written tha' I was adopted (I knew tha', a'right) and me legal aunt was somewhere in the middle o' nowhere, in'a town named after cutlery, Ella snorted, an' Danielle's biological mum was there too.

Coincidence, my foot.

All the way from Dublin to some random place in Washington DC called Forks.

T' flight was in less tha' two hours, an our ma here found out ten minutes ago.

* * *

"I love you, call me as soon as you reach, yes?" Ma smiled sadly and enveloped the two o' us in a hug.

I scowled. I didn't want t' leave ma, but she kicked us outta t' house.

"Right, now off with you, or you'll miss your flight." We could see Ma was tryin' t' be strong an' we smiled, wavin' before walking back into the termial where tha' man was waiting for us.

He smiled an' said in a British accent "Good morning, ladies. I hope you have a great journey." Danielle smiled an' fluttered her eyelashes (ever the girl, tha' one) and replied "Thank you, sir. Have a good day." Taking her boarding pass back and winkin' a' me, an' I rolled me eyes.

Y' see, Danielle is blessed with the good looks o' her parents.

She ain't your normal Irish girl, mind you, though. She's got her mum's bright brown eyes 'n dark hair, but her best feature is her smile. When Danielle smiles, boys fall at her feet like goo. Ah, I've had my experiences, trust me. An' then she's got the tall figure, could be a model if she wanted, my sister could.

Me, I'mma whole different story. I ain't look anythin' like Danielle or Ma, 'cause I ain't no related to 'em at all. No, I'm your true Irish, t' put it nicely. Bright red 'air an' green eyes an' all, you know the works. Tall, too, almost 5'9, though Ella's '9 an' a half, we're almost the same.

Y'know, only t' accent's Irish. Everythin' else is all my school, they got me mixed up with all American and Irish speech. So I ain't pure, nope.

"Passenger's prepare for takeoff." T' intercom buzzed an' I rested me head on Ella's shoulder, fallin' asleep pretty quick. After all, it was a 10 an' half 'our journey.

* * *

"Lizzy, wake up." I woke t' Ella proddin' me painfully on t' shoulder and mumbled "Shuddap, Ella. I want t' sleep."

"Elizabeth, we're here!"

Tha' got me up and blinking, tryin' t' look outta t' window an' see t' town. Ella laughed and said "Silly, we're at Seattle, Forks is a hour or two drive from here."

Oh, stupid me.

When we got off o' the dreary flight, I kept an' eye for me aunt, even though I ain't seen her in me life before. But maybe i' was a trick? Nah, the papers were signed by an attorney, I know tha' one.

Where was tha' ole lady?

I saw a scary lookin' woman walk towards me, but thought she was lookin' for someone else, so shifted me eyes back t' searching for me aunt.

Ah probably got t' shock o' me life when t' lady with t' dragon scars smiled a' me and hugged m' like ah was her kid. What t' heck is her problem?

"Elizabeth! My gods, haven't you grown! You're so pretty!" she gushed, an' I stopped from rollin' me eyes as Ella silently laughed.

"Do I know you?" I asked, tryin' t' keep the slang outta me voice. Trust me, it ain't that easy.

"Don't you remember me, Elizabeth? I'm your aunt. Your mothers sister." her eyes were sad an' all, but a' her last sentence I think ah almost fainted.

Me ma had a sister. An' she didn't tell me. I actually had a blood relation wit' this lady. Holy crap.

"Yer me ma's sister?" I breathed, the slang slippin' back in. She gave me a genuine smile an' nodded.

"Wha' bout me friend here? I can' leave her here by herself." Turnin' t' where Ella had been standin', there wasn't no one there.

"Ella?" Lookin' round, ah saw me sister crying an' hugging a short woman, who wa' also crying.

"Lizzy! Lizzy!" Ella called, runnin' t' me "Oh Liz! I found her! She's my mother! I even have my birth papers!"

She crashed righ' int' me an' I stumbled. I gotta say, Ella's gettin' fat.

"Tha's awesome, kiddie. So you comin' t' cutlery or what?" I said, huggin' her. Me sister's happiness 's my happiness.

Ella laughed. "It's Forks, stupid. And no, we're going on to Florida."

Ah stilled. Florida. Me bestie, ma sister and confidate, was movin' away. But ah always knew this day was gonna come. After all, she like' Florida. Always dreamed o' going there. An' I wasn' gonna stop her. Nor am ah gonna cry. For ma sister.

"Tha' s great, Ella. Ah'll miss ya." I smiled an' pulled away an' she wiped tears.

"I- I'll miss you, Liz. I want to come with you, but this is the only good option I'm ever going to get." she hiccuped an' ah rolled me eyes.

"Then who's tellin' ya t' leave i'? Naw, girlie. You gonna go, an' go righ' now. Now shoo, go t' yer ma." I smacked her arm an' she gave a watery smile, huggin' me one last time.

"You're the best sister I could ever hoped for." she whispered and ah bit me lip.

"Y' too. An' I already knew tha'. " ah replied cockily an' she laughed.

"I love you! Bye!" she waved an' walked away.

"Y' BETTER VISIT ME OFTEN, ELLA! OR I'MMA COME THERE AN' KICK YER BUTT!" Ah hollered an' she laughed, disappearin' through the entrance again.

Ah glanced back a' the lady who wa' me aunt, and she smiled sadly a' me. Now wha'?

"I'm sorry I separated you from your sister like this." she said and ah felt bad.

Puttin' a hand on her shoulder ah did me best to reassure her. "Don' worry, lady. She wasn' mine t'er have anyway. Now, what's yer name?"

The woman laughed and replied "Emily Uley. And I love your accent."

I grinned "Thank ye, miss Uley. I'mma gonna take a' long time t'er get used 'ter the fact yer me aunt, yeah?"

"Take all the time you need, call me Emily. And I'm sorry its on such short notice, Elizabeth." Emily apologized.

"Naw, its cool. And y' can call me Lizzy 'r Eliza."

Emily smiled. "I love Elizabeth. It's a beautiful name, so if you don't mind I'd rather call you that."

Ah shrugged an' followed her t' a amazin' old truck, stuffin' me things in th' back seat an' hoppin' in shotgun.

Truth b' told, ah never was tha' close t' Ella. Nah, we were just somethin' friends. Nothin' serious there, so it ain't hurt tha' much.

I looked outta the window as Emily drove. When we reached Forks, i' was all green an' wet, an' it was rainin' slightly.

I already liked it.

* * *

**P.S. Sometimes she says 'ah' for 'I'. So yeah. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
